extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/June Update
Well, it's that time of year again. I'm one week away from finishing my school year then I have six weeks of summer holiday. I know a lot of people are already on their holidays so I'm going to take up some of you break by forcing another status update down your throats! >:D My June This past month has been pretty eventful for me. Having finished my exams and been sent straight back to school (yay? ...) I've have a little bit more time on my hands than I anticipated as the teachers can't be bothered setting us work this close to the holidays. I recently did a three day hike where we walked 27km in one day (Including an additional 6km because I was reading the map DX) and I've recently become addicted to the Terminator franchise. Still, I'm going to have more editing time in the foreseable future... which is good... WitD Some of you folks will have noticed that another installment of Whispers in the Dark is now up. I personally wasn't too pleased with the writing in the chapter while I was writing it but I'm actually pleasantly surprised by how good it is now I read it again. :D A lot happens in chapter 4 and an entire team of villains is introduced, which is a lot to cope with in one go but trust me, they're awesome. :P (Just to clarify, they are all Brotherhood Servants with the exception of Terminator, who is Bounty Hunter that the group hired and an ally.) Additionally, I introduced then killed off Turaga Kapura in the chapter (Because I really hate him!) and I left with a massive cliff hanger of Turaga Matoro getting shot by Mudro. I'm not going to comment on that at the moment, mostly because I'm quite ashamed at myself for doing something like that to my favourite canon Bionicle. D: So I'm going to let you guys draw your own conclusions on that one. Frozen Calling I also posted another chapter of Frozen Calling quite recently. In it Glonor managed to overwhelm the two bikers and Glacii and Crystallus discuss the Elysium situation. I also introduced the police siren and the crisis plan. Basically, because the police had to agree to everything on a contract when they were agreeing to have the prison, then had to agree that they would all drop whatever they were doing and respond if anybody every broke out of their prison. However, as Nokama is in their witness protection program, she would be left vulnerable at this point. So Crystallus asks Glonor if he can guard Nokama. I've also noticed that the prison siren is sort of implied in the story serial's title Frozen Calling. I had no idea about this until now as the title was voted by other members of the community. :O Terminator On a personal note, I recently got the second season of the Terminator:Sarah Connor Chronicles on DVD and I think it's an awesome show. I don't know why I'm mentioning it here but I guess several elements from the episodes I have seen will inspire future the plot-line. For example, I'm planning on having a character time travel to the current story line after summer, which definately should rock up the story a bit. I have tonnes planned for the future storyline but I'm just not sure how to connect it all at the moment. Still, I'll get there in the end and I can promise, as always, every chapter will be as explosive and witty as the yearly finales that I do. ;P YouTube Finally, I think it's probably worth mentioning something about my YouTube channel. I've been promising to film the first chapter of Whispers in the Dark but I got about half way then I had to dismantle the set, then I dissmantled Jollun for revamp, and now I'm revamping Betak. So I'm kinda reconsidering whether or not I should just post half of the film as it is or tear my hair out in bloody chunks trying not to break all of my precious white connectors as I attempt to rebuild Jollun, and the set, and put all the MOCs back in position. Luckily, I am planning another canon movie for my YouTube channel. I'm hoping to do a battle scene between Kualus and Terminator as a promo for Chapter 5 of WitD. Goodbye Well, that's all that I can think of at the moment. I have about one more week of school then I'm on my holidays so I'll be able to edit more then. Until then, and just for the hell of it, here's Iruini Stars! Category:Blog posts